mob_psycho_100fandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Médiums
Les médiums sont des humains qui s'éveillent naturellement, possèdent et peuvent exploiter les pouvoirs psychiques. Les médiums naturels sont assez rares, mais une fois éveillés, ils peuvent devenir assez puissants. Médiums connus Pouvoirs et Capacités Durant l'éveil, la plupart des médiums possèdent les capacités naturelles pour utiliser la , leur permettant de manipuler les choses avec leur esprit. Ils ont tous la capacité fondamentale de voir les esprits, de sentir les autres avec un pouvoir psychique et de créer une barrière protectrice autour d'eux-mêmes. Presque aucun médium ne peut effectuer deux actions simultanément, comme élever une barrière défensive et attaquer, cependant, avec suffisamment d'adresse et d'effort, il est possible de le faire. Bien que la télékinésie semble être la capacité par défaut avec laquelle beaucoup de médiums sont nés, certains possèdent des capacités uniques. Ils ont développé et spécialisé la manière dont ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs, ce qui signifie que la plupart possèdent des aptitudes appliquées et des techniques uniques à eux-mêmes (au prix de ne pouvoir exécuter que leur habileté/technique appliquée). Cependant, les médiums qualifiés sont capables d'apprendre, de copier et d'exécuter une multitude d'aptitudes et de techniques psychiques, comme le montrent Teruki Hanazawa et Toichiro Suzuki. Capacités psychiques connues et Techniques *'Curse Power :' Enables the user to lay curses with varying effects. *'Electrokinesis :' Enables the user to generate and manipulate electricity. *'Electronic Control :' Enables the user to manipulate electronic devices and technology. *'Ethereal Body': Allows the user to make psychic copies of themselves. *'Evil Spirit Control:' Enables the user to subjugate and control evil spirits. *'Hardening Qigong': Allows the use to amplify their physical attacks. *'Healing:' Enables the user to heal others using psychic power. *'Matter Reconstitution:' Enables the user to disassemble and reassemble objects. *'Movement Prediction:' Enables the user to accurately predict the movements and actions of those around them. **'Super Sensory Zone - Mind's Eye' *'Muscle Mass Expansion :' Enables the user to increase one's muscle mass and thus greatly increase one's physical strength. **'Psycho Steroid' *'Pyrokinesis :' Enables the user to generate and manipulate fire. *'Shockwave Generation :' Enables the user to release damaging shockwaves. *'Super Qigong' *'Telekinetic Blast' *'Telekinetic Helix' *'Telepathy :' Enables the user to read others' minds. *'Teleportation :' Enables the user to teleport to other locations at will. *'White Noise' }} Notes et questions *Bien que de nombreux espers aient été introduits, jusqu'à ce que Mob rencontre Teruki Hanazawa, il n'en avait pas rencontré d'autres que lui-même. *Bien qu’il soit écrit dans le canon que les pouvoirs de médium sont éveillés par le stress ou plutôt par des «émotions exacerbées», certains naissent simplement avec cela (à la naissance) et sont plutôt éveillés plus tard. Mogami Keiji, Suzuki Toichiro et Kageyama Shigeo en font partie. *D'après les expériences réalisées par La Griffe, on peut supposer que tout être humain peut potentiellement devenir un médium. Cependant, via les méthodes brutales utilisées par La Griffe, des médiums artificiellement éveillés sont devenus fous après l'éveil ou ont reçu des pouvoirs extrêmement faibles. Références